PD 10 from Michael Moscovitz's point of view
by Momo the snail
Summary: This my attempt at Pd10 from Michael's point of view. I hope you like it. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as the city lights came into view, and braced myself as the plane came in to land. I was finally coming home; I would see my parents, Lilly and Mia. Oh how I had missed her smile, the way her face had lit up every time she saw me. I couldn't wait to be back in the same city as her breath the same filthy city air as her. Most of all I couldn't wait to see her actually see her, sure I had seen plenty pictures of her in the press with him the guy who broke my sisters heart and the guy who stole the love of my life John Paul Reynolds Abernathy the fourth. But she didn't look like Mia; gone was the happy aura she always had when she was with me and replaced with a tentative smile designed to soothe those around her. At this point the plane touched down with a jolt effectively ending my brooding session.

The plane docked and I collected my luggage and cleared customs in record time as my family came into view for the first time in two years a huge goofy grin lit up my face I hadn't realized how much I missed them, they might drive me crazy but I still love them, there is only one thing in the world that means more to than them and I lost her because of my own idiocy. When my mom saw me she hurried over arms open and tears already streaming down her face as her arms tightened around me I felt a sense of belonging and safety that I hadn't felt since the night I left for Japan. My dad followed in her wake smiling and rolling his eyes at my mom, my dad like me wasn't big on public displays of affection. Behind them I saw Lilly, we hadn't really spoken since the whole episode, I couldn't believe that she would deliberately hurt her best friend like that it had made me so angry and I had let her know this via Skype. As you can guess this did not go down well hence her blocking me on Facebook and refusal to communicate with me if she could get out of it. As she came closer I got a good look at her gone was the puppy fat and makeup free face only to be replaced with dark kohl rimmed eyes multiple piercings and brightly colored hair that lent her hair at least the air of an exotic flower the rest of her well what can I say she looked like a trained assassin. At a loss for words I did not know whether to hug her or punch her for what she had said and done to Mia.

In the end I chose a rather lame hi as although she is my sister I did not know this Lilly and how she would react. This seemed to be the right choice as she grinned then preceded to hug me briefly. Or not as she finished this off with a sound kick to the shins and a head noggie for good measure.

My parents seeing this just rolled their eyes; yep looks aside this was still the infuriatingly shallow little sister I had left, just without Mia to tame her which is a pretty scary thought if you think about it, Mia had been pretty god at talking Lil out of some of her crazier plans. Anyway when we had finished hugging and crying we headed out to the Taxi rink to catch a cab. As we drove into the city we hit one of New York's famous traffic jams. Lilly decided at this point to fill me in on what was going on with Mia of more correctly rant. Most of what she told me didn't surprise me as Boris had filled me in on it but some things did surprise me for example Mia's friendship with Lana and Trisha who were previously along with her grandmother (The dowager princess) the banes of her existence. The taxi driver obviously mistaking us for tourists pointed out AEHS as the school that Princes Mia attends at this Lilly snorted and said in a disgusted tone "Yeah we know, he graduated from there three years ago and I'm just about to." The taxi driver looked surprised a Lil's outburst I simply rolled my eyes and shot him an apologetic look. About five minutes from our apartment block I saw something that made my heart stop, Mia was coming out of Nobu with Tina, Lana, Shameeka, Trisha and a couple of other girls whose names escaped me. Lilly seeing this scoffed muttered something about traitors and returned to whatever she was doing on her Blackberry. My gaze however stayed riveted on Mia, wow she looked well she looked incredible in dark jeans and a t-shirt with minimal makeup. Her clothes were obviously designer; this wasn't the Mia I had left this Mia was confident and poised looking every bit the princess she always had been inside. At this point my mom clocked what I was staring at and said regretfully "Mia has done a lot of growing up since you left. Not that I have been able to talk to her since you left" looking pointedly at Lilly. In response my darling little sister simply put up two fingers and turned back to her phone as she did so I saw something flash across Lilly's face regret possibly, it must hurt like hell for her to see our own parents taking Mia's side and losing your best friend not that she'd say anything. She was too proud.

We arrived at our apartment block and my mom and Lilly went up ahead while my dad and I collected my luggage. As we got into the lift my dad turned to me and sighed, "Your still in love with her aren't you!" it was a statement not a question. I turned nodded and smiled sheepishly my dad grinned happily knew it we Moscovitz's only fall in love once and its pretty painful I grimaced remembering all those months when I had tried to deny my feelings for her and then those painful months when she was dating Kenny and I thought I had lost her for good before I'd even had her and worst of all the excruciating pain of losing her for real just before I left for Japan. It had taken all my strength not to ring her from Japan and tell her how much I loved her. In desperation I had rung her father for advice, he had told me what I already knew that he needed to let Mia grow up and come into her own, but somehow this strengthened my resolve not that it made losing her any less painful hell no but it kept me sane. Unable to bear having no contact with her I had emailed her keeping it strictly light and impersonal. When she did not reply I was terrified that she hated me, that was when I had emailed Boris to ask him if she was ok, he had responded almost immediately saying that he did not know as no-one had seen her all week because she had Bronchitis.

The lift doors opened and dad said "Well just don't tell your mom she misses Mia and it would make worry about you even more." I said ok and took my bags to my room, I opened the door and was greeted by an ecstatic Pavlov who having finished greeting me huffed and went back to my bed. I dumped my bags and flopped onto my bed scaring Pavlov and sending him under my bed. I looked around my room Maya had kept it exactly the way I had left it. On my bedside table there was my favorite picture of Mia and I; Do Pak my college roommate had taken it, Mia was wearing that dazzling smile she always kept reserved for me and I had my arm around her waist. I wondered absently if it was the same smile she gave him the thought of that smile belonging to anyone but me made me feel like punching something. I had a shower and got ready for bed as I got into bed I realized just how tired I was. It was good to be home, I would move into my loft in a couple of days once I was over my jet lag.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days alter I moved in to my loft on Spring Street, Although it had seemed too big and empty in the pictures I had seen of it, filled with all my stuff it actually looked pretty good and there was still space for Mia's stuff and Fat Louie; I swear she would sacrifice her life for that cat. Oh god must stop thinking like Mia is mine. I am so going to suffer for that later. While I was in Japan I learnt much to my cost that thinking about her as if she was mine and that we had never broken up would only cause me to suffer later. My phone vibrated in my pocket and for a second I thought it was Mia but then I remembered that she didn't even have my number anymore. It turned out that it was my mom checking that I had a suit for the donation at Colombia tomorrow. I texted her back; not to worry that I had already had it pressed at the dry cleaners. She replied almost immediately saying that I was all grownup now and she can still remember when blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes to the high heavens at that I could just imagine her typing this her eyes welling up with tears. She has always tried to coddle me partly because I was the oldest but mostly because I put up with more of it than Lil.

I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was only nine thirty I switched on the TV and found a channel showing Buffy re-runs. At 11:30 I decided that it was time for bed. I would need to be fresh for tomorrow's donation. I got ready for bed quickly, another thing I had learnt in Japan not to linger getting ready for bed, as it would only make me want to send Mia a goodnight Im message. I wouldn't see Mia tomorrow as though Lilly had wanted to assign her to the story on the donation for the Atom, Mia had not attended the staff meeting on Friday Lilly had been forced to assign the story to Gretchen Weinberger. Is it wrong that I was just a tiny bit mad at Mia for inadvertently delaying our reunion? But of course I couldn't stay mad at her for long, I never could. As I turned out light I caught sight of the snowflake pendant I had given to Mia for her 15th birthday. I had hung it from my bedside lamp so that my last thoughts would always be of her.

At 11 I woke to the infuriating tones of my alarm clock I reached to shut it off but strangely it wasn't ringing. Ah crap I realized that it wasn't ringing because it wasn't my alarm it was the doorbell, I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and shoved a hoodie over my p.j top and hurried to get the door. When I opened the door to my surprise I found my sister there looking furious. "Omg how long does it take to open a door" she fumed and stormed into my apartment without waiting for an invitation, (sigh) some things will never change. I shut the door and followed her into the kitchen where she was already helping herself to some lucky charms, her hair today was not dyed and she had taken the majority of her piercings she had also toned down the kohl in major way, I was about to ask her what was up when I had realized that she had done this out of respect for nana Moscovitz who thinks kohl is slutty and disapproves of facial piercings' of any kind. Nana is the only person Lilly has ever been scared of, I used to look forward to her visits more than a normal kid should because it was the only time that Lil acted remotely normal and refrained from kicking me. Seriously Nana and Mia's Grand'Mere have a lot in common.

I turned on the coffee machine and grabbed a mug and demanded that Lil told me exactly why she had. She looked sheepish then but it did not stop her from replying cheekily "What did I disturb your beauty sleep or something." With that I lunged and gave her a well deserved head Noggie she squealed and tried to escape the torture I was inflicting on her head even with her long nails she couldn't win and she knew it. I let her go and she sighed then kicked me and said " If you insist on knowing it's because I want to talk to you about Mia". "Mia?" I asked confused now. "Yeah Mia, I thought I should tell you what happened after you left as she sure as hell wont." Now I was worried when Mia hides things they are usually pretty important for example she sat on the whole princess thing for like two whole weeks. When it isn't that important then she just lies it's when she goes quiet you need to watch because that's when it's serious. Calm down Moscovitz it can't be that or you would have heard about it from Boris or the media. Lilly seeing my face for once decided to do the kind thing and spill. "Ok, I don't know how to tell you this but after you left Mia went kinda psycho and disappeared for a week she claimed it was bronchitis and most people fell for it I did to until when she came back to school she was eating meat and seemed kinda out of it. From what little Tina told me before we stopped speaking was that Mia was completely heartbroken and that her dad was making her go to therapy. Then when she made Princess Amilie's declaration public. She asked me for help and I just screamed at her hurting her more." At this point Lil started sobbing, I have to admit that scared me a little the only time I have ever seen Lil look that scared and defenseless was when she was about six and she and Mia had their first ever fight. "I should have been there for her she needed me and I let other people help her. How could I do that Michael, how could I not of seen that she needed me!" At this point I wrapped my arms around her and this was one of the rare occasions' when we actually display and sibling affection. Mom actually used to take pictures of these moments when we were younger. Part of me wanted to say that it was because she was an idiot who never showed an ounce of decency to her best friend but I knew that this would only cause her more pain (contrary popular belief I do actually care about my sister) so instead I said " Because you were upset and angry. But we will get her back, I don't know how but we will." Some how this gave me courage because I was no longer fighting for Mia for myself but for Lil to and this made me all the more determined to fight for her.

_**Author note:**_

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to write but I have been very busy recently and haven't had very much free time. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter the next chapter is the big first meeting between Michael and Mia. Please review it encourages me to write faster. As promised here are the people who reviewed Tainabe, Ms Tonks Lupin and Jessvampswolvessoulfinders thanks guys. Shout out to my awesome beta Stranger on the bus, any glee fans will love her fanfics. **_


	3. Chapter 3

We sat like that until Lil realized what she had done; she looked sheepish and got up and with some lame excuse about meeting Kenny before the ceremony. Just as she was about to leave she turned and said, " She still loves you. She never stopped loving you. She's been trying to kid herself and everyone else for two years but I don't know how long she will hold up and this time we will lose her for good". Having done her good deed for the day she turned and shut the door leaving me to brood for a while.

At 12 I decided that I had better get ready for the donation because although Mia wasn't going to be there and I therefore had no reason to care what I looked like, there would representatives from every major tabloid currently in print so I had better make a good impression. Also some part of me was clinging on to the fact that Mia my by some miracle actually be there. I picked out the suit coat that I had sent to the dry cleaners and a plain button down shirt. Five minutes later the porter buzzed up to tell me that my parents had just arrived and were waiting for me in the lobby. I grabbed my note cards from the counter top and hurried to the elevator.

When I got downstairs mom wrapped me in another huge hug and started another one of her reminiscences, my dad simply rolled his eyes and headed outside the apartment building to grab a cab. (Gee dad thanks for all the help).

After about five minutes my dad came in and interrupted her saying that there was a cab waiting outside and that its meter was running.

When we got to the University campus my parents insisted on paying for the cab, which is pretty funny considering that I am a multi millionaire. When I mentioned this mom gave me a death glare and said, "That is beside the point"

When we got inside I was ushered backstage by some of the event stewards.

Once I was settled in the green room Dr Ward came to see me and went over the running order for the donation. As he left he shook my hand warmly and said, "You are a credit to the university young man. Well done!" I have to admit that this made me feel just teensy bit smug Dr Ward never says well done to anybody. Before I let this go to my head however I decided that it would be a good idea for me to go over my speech because although I had memorized it already there was always room for last minute improvements just as I settled down to it my phone buzzed with a message from Midori saying that she and the rest of the team had arrived.

I headed out to the lobby to the lobby to greet them, they had gotten in from Japan yesterday afternoon but I had not been able to go and collect them as I had been in meetings all day. As I lead them back to the green room I could have sworn that I saw Lars standing outside the pavilion doors with Wahim Tina's bodyguard. That's weird unless Mia has a new bodyguard, which I highly doubt considering how fond of her he is then that means Mia is here. Omg Mia is here after so long waiting and wishing that I could see Mia in person just for a second, she was here in the same building as me and in a few minutes she would be in the same room as me (alright a room filled with journalists from every news outlet and tabloid in the country) but it was still the same room as me.

" Michael, Michael, MICHAEL! Earth to Michael." "What?" I snapped at the person shaking my shoulder. "You're being called onto stage". I got up and walked onto the stage, after I had shaken Dr Wards hand and he launched into a speech on what a wonderful thing I had done for the medical community and for the university I tuned out and began searching the crowd for Mia. I found her easily enough she was sitting in a row near the back with Lana, Tina, Trisha and some others I vaguely remembered from when I used to sit at their table. Mia looked so gorgeous in jeans and a T-shirt (again obviously designer) she had always been beautiful to me but while I was away she had grown up to be more beautiful.

After I had given my speech and introduced my team Dr Ward gave me a master's degree (which was great because I never graduated due to being in Japan for most of the course). Then my parents, Lilly and Nana came up gave me a huge hug, my sister then stamped her foot until Kenneth joined us on stage which made everybody laugh even though they don't know her. By the time we were done Mia was gone. Lilly saw my face and said, "She was here wasn't she."

When I nodded she smiled and said, "What's the bet that she is writing in her journal somewhere" and then she was gone.

About five minutes later I was talking to some of my Japanese stockholders about the state of the stock markets when I heard Lilly calling my name. I turned around and to my surprise my sister was coming towards me holding Mia's hand I excused myself and promised to speak to them at a later date on the subject.

I turned around and said, "Mia" god even her name makes me smile like an idiot. "Um. Hi." she replied and her face was lit up by her answering smile which was only a ghost of the glorious smile she used to give when she was happy. When it was clear that neither of us was going to speak Lilly said, "Mia's here representing The Atom" when I rolled my eyes at her she said "She's doing a story on you, Michael. Aren't you Mia?" Mia nodded looking dazed and worried God it felt so wrong not to be able to wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

Instead I said, "How are you doing?" why did she look like she wanted the ground to swallow her up, couldn't she tell that more than anything I wanted to take her in my arms and never let go. When Mia didn't reply Lilly poked her in the shoulder hard and said, "Why don't you ask Michael a question for your story, Mia?" God Lil why do you have to be such a pain in the arse can't she see that I am having a moment.

"Ow" Mia responded looking startled "Where's Lars?" I asked jokingly and then as a warning to Lil that she better leave us to it "You better watch out, Lil. She generally travels with an armed escort." Lilly rolled her eyes but left us to it.

Mia laughed shakily and replied with some degree of her old cheek "He's around here somewhere, and I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you doing Michael?"

"I'm Great," I said (heartbroken, longing to touch you etc is what I wanted to say but I knew from experience that this would not go down well. God I had thought that her running from me screaming was torture little did I Know.

Right then my mom walked up to tell me that there was a reporter from the New York Times then she saw Mia and her eyes went wide. "Oh Mia" why was she looking at Mia like she was some kind of extraterrestrial. "Hi Dr Moscovitz. How are you?" God Mia sounded so scared I longed to put my arms around her, and comfort her but of course I had to resist. Mom got over her shock and finally said "Im fine sweetheart" she leaned over to kiss Mia's cheek (still the favorite kid after all these years also no fair why does everyone else get to touch Mia even my sister was holding her hand) before continuing "I haven't seen you in so long. Its lovely you were able to come." "I'm covering the event for the school paper," she explained hastily sounding just a little flustered. "But I know he is busy. Michael go talk to the times-" (Hell no I am in the middle of my first face to face meeting with the love of my life, if she thinks I am giving that up for a stupid interview she has got another thing coming.) "No!" ok Moscovitz calm down "that's OK. There's plenty of time for that"

"Are you kidding me? It's the TIMES!" I waited for her to pushed me like she would have done before but then I remembered we aren't going out anymore so in Mia's book touching isn't allowed. Wait why is she acting so shy? Its really beginning to scare me Mia isn't shy with people she has known for most of her life. Unless never mind it's just wishful thinking why would she: you broke her heart and lied to her. Just then my sister sauntered up with Kenny and said, "Maybe you two could get together for Coffee tomorrow. For like a private interview." At that moment I could have kissed my sister but I restricted myself to simply grinning a little and saying, "Hey, That's a good idea. What do you say Mia? Are you around tomorrow? Want to meet at Caffé Dante, say, around one?" there was a slight pause while I waited in agony for her answer until Mia nodded and said that one o clock was fine and that she would see me there. As I walked away I realized that I hadn't asked her about her senior project so I turned around and said, "Oh, and bring that senior project of yours. I still can't wait to read it."

_**Author note: Hi guys sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to update I have been super busy recently, I have also been experiencing a serious case of writers block (grr). I hope everyone had a great Easter. Am now back at school first week back and it was a disaster. Anyhoo enough about my life I hope you all enjoy this chap it is slightly longer that the previous two as I couldn't find an appropriate place to stop. Will try and update as soon as possible but it might not be for a while as life is about to get busier. As always reviews are welcomed ohh special mention to the reviewers of the last chapter Stories_of_Dreamers, JessHP,**__**Timetravellingturtle, eab29**__**,**__** softball4ever, Mari2,**__**Estelle1286**__**, mikm7, Katrina_Roxanne**_

_**Love you all love Momo**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up at 11:30 feeling rested for the first time since returning to New York, I had finally seen her in person with nothing between us and I had managed not to ram my tongue down her throat (but only just). I had imagined our reunion in my head so many times but in my head she had looked at me with unadulterated loathing and run away from me screaming. Yesterday she had looked at me with a look that I recognized from the time before we were dating one full of longing, love and guilt. On the way home I began to hope that she still loved me and that she was just pretending to love that Jerk.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. I smiled as I remembered the many cereal debates I had had with Mia over the years, she always preferred the sugary ones such as lucky charms whereas I had always preferred plain ones like cheerios and muesli. I was halfway through my cereal when I remembered that I was meeting Mia at one. I finished the rest of my cereal in record time and grabbed the mail from my letterbox, as I sifted through the various pieces of junk a large expensive looking cream envelope caught my eye.

I opened the envelope very carefully and saw the Royal Genovian crest at the top of an invitation to Mia's birthday party aboard the Royal Genovian Yacht. I knew from the expensive envelope and invitation that Mia had had absolutely nothing to do with this. I also knew that there was nothing in the world that would make me miss it. This was my chance to show Mia that my feelings hadn't changed and that they weren't ever going to. To do that I needed to find the perfect Birthday present for her. But first I had my date with Mia; speaking of which it was 12:15 and I only had half an hour to get ready.

I went into my bedroom to get dressed. Eventually I decided on my Levi jeans and a black polo shirt that highlights my muscles (hey just cause I am not in to team sports, it doesn't mean I don't take care of myself.). As I was leaving my room Mia's snowflake necklace caught my eye and I decided to take it with me as a lucky charm reminding me of what I am fighting for.

I grabbed my phone from the dresser and saw a message from Lilly wishing me good luck on my date with Mia. I texted her back saying thanks. I checked the clock and panicked as I realized that I was 12:45 and I really had to leave. I left the apartment and decided to take the stairs, as I could not stand still long enough to wait for the lift. I reached the lobby in record time and was greeted by the buildings porter Greg's typical Good morning sir and amused smile similar to the one Lars used to give me before Mia and I dated. I smiled and said good morning back then bolted out to grab a Taxi that was passing; and groaned as I realized that as usual there was one of New York's famous traffic jams, and that if I took a taxi I was going to be really late. I checked my watch again and realized that I was going to have to run.

I stopped running just around the corner from Caffé Dante in order to catch my breath. I looked at my watch and realized with relief that I was 4 minutes early as I rounded the corner my heart sped up so much that I thought it was going to burst out of my rib cage. I walked to the café and there she was my reason for existence and she looked like an angel (even better than yesterday) in jeans and an off the shoulder top (again obviously designer). Just then Mia looked up and smiled I took a deep breath and walked over to her. I sat down and a waiter came over and took our orders, Then Mia began the interview.

**Hi Guys**

**I am soooo sorry this has taken soooo long but I promise I will have the Interview up some time before next Sunday. My life as usual is a total mess my two best friends refuse to speak to one another and I share all my classes with so as you can imagine it is extremely awkward. I am also in final rehearsals for my schools production of Fiddler on the roof, which is in less than 2 weeks ahhh. I hope you guys didn't think I had given up on this fic because I am determined to finish this book. I love you guys so much and I am really sorry about how terrible I am at updating. Special mention to all those who reviewed the last chapter **JessHP, Estelle1286, jackjack1291435, Chocolates_Are_The_Best and les_amoureux. Ly all Momo xx

P.s Does anyone want to be my beta if you do just pm me.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia: So it's ok if I record this

Me: I said it was.

(Seriously I already said it was. What is up with her?)

Mia: I know but I need to record you saying it. I know it's stupid.

Me: It's not stupid. (Even though it totally was. I mean seriously, I was beginning to wonder whether she had been playing with fat Louis's catnip.) It's just kind of weird. I mean, to be sitting here being interviewed by you.(Weird understatement of the century. Try torture yet I wouldn't be anywhere else but here right now.) First of all, it's you. (The love of my life, the reason for my existence.) Second of all . . . well, you were always the celebrity.

Mia: Well, now it's your turn. (Translation I have to do this all the time so suck it up.) And thanks again, so much, for doing this. I know how busy you must be, and I want you to know I really appreciate your taking the time out to meet with me.

(Seriously when is she going to get it? I wouldn't be anywhere but here.)

Me: Mia . . .of course

Mia: OK, so first question: What inspired you to invent the cardio arm?

(Talk about weird questions she already knows why)

Me: Well, I saw a need in the medical community and felt I had the technical knowledge to fill it. There've been other attempts in the past to create similar products, but mine is the first to incorporate advanced imaging technology. Which I can explain to you if you want, but I don't think you're going to have room for it in your article, if I remember how long the stories are in the Atom.

(Should I remind her?)

Mia: Uh, no, that's OK—

(I've got to. Here goes.)

Me: And, of course, you.

(Oh God, her face was turning bright red.)

Mia: What?

(She seriously doesn't remember. Being with JP seems to have caused her brain damage.)

Me: You asked what my inspiration was for inventing the CardioArm. Part of it was you. You remember, I told you before I left for Japan; I wanted to do something to show the world I was worthy of dating a princess. I know it sounds dumb now, but…that was a big part of it. Back then. (Still is. I mean that with every fiber of my being. I just wished she knew that to.)

Mia: R-right. Back then.

(This is an example of how little self-confidence Mia has, for some strange reason she doesn't feel that she is worth loving. Actually I have a pretty good idea whose fault that is. Or well at least partly.)

Me: You don't have to put that in the article if it embarrasses you though. I can't imagine you'd want your boyfriend reading that. (Oh I would love to see his face when he was reading that. But it wasn't gonna happen so there was no point imagining the outcome when the means was impossible.)

Mia: J.P No . . .no, he'd be fine with that. Are you kidding? I mean he knows everything about all that. We tell each other everything.

(Little Liar. I could tell she was lying even without her nostrils giving her away.)

Me: Right. So he knows you're here with me?

(Why? Just why did I have to go and say that?)

Mia: Um. Of course! (Yeah, right.) So where was I? Oh, right. What was it like to live in Japan for so long?

Me: (Torture) Great! Japan's great highly recommend it.

(Despite the torture of longing for Mia Japan was an amazing experience. And I had done as I had achieved my goal of proving to the world that I was worthy of her. Although I had lost her on the way.)

Mia: Really? (Did I detect a tinge of disappointment?) So are you planning on . . . Oh wait, that question's later . . . Sorry, my grandmother woke me up really early this morning and I'm all disorganized. (The Dowager Princess in Mia's apartment was never a good sign. In fact I seem to remember Mia asking me if it was legal to kill her Grandmother the night before my senior prom.)

Me: Oh right. How is the Dowager Princess Clarisse? (Dead I hope. I'm sorry but between her and my sister they seem to be the root of all Mia's troubles and I blame Clarisse for giving me an inferiority complex leading to . . . Well this whole mess.)

Mia: Oh not her. (Phew. But Huh?) The other one. Mamaw. (Oh Miss Thermopolis's mom, the last time she was in town was for Mr. G's and Miss Thermopolis's mom's wedding. Wow what a fiasco that was.) She's in town for my Birthday Party.

Me: Oh, right. I wanted to thank you for the invitations to your party. (Not that I think she had anything to do with them.)

Mia: . . . the invitations to my party? (Suspicion confirmed. This is the only time I will ever say this, but thank you Clarisse)

Me: Right. Mine arrived this morning. And my mom said hers and Dad's and Lilly's came last night. That was really nice of you, to let bygones be bygones with Lilly. I know she and Kenny (I still cant understand why my sister is dating him.) are planning on going tomorrow night. My parents, too. I'm going to try to make it, as well. (Try, like I'd miss it for anything. Which reminds me I still need to find her the perfect gift.)

Mia: (under her breath) Grand'Mere!

Me: What was that?

Mia: Nothing. OK . . . so what did you miss most about America while you were gone?

Me: Uh . . .(Is it worth it? Ok deep breath.) You? (There I said it. And nothing terrible happened. Except that Mia's face is turning bright red and lets face it that's not exactly an irregular event.)

Mia: Oh ha ha. Be serious. (I was but ok.)

Me: Sorry. OK. My dog. (Which is no lie I really did miss Pavlov. But I think Pavlov misses Mia more than he ever missed me. She is literally his favorite human being in the world. Not that I blame him Mia is mine to.)

Mia: What did you like best about Japan?

Me: (Is she seriously asking me this? I can't help feeling she's hinting at something, I just can't work out what.) Probably the people. I met a lot of really great people there. I'm going to miss some of ones I haven't brought over here with the rest of my team a lot.

Mia: Oh. Really? I mean so you're moving permanently back to America now? (Yep. Thank God. I don't think I could have survived living in Japan for much longer.)

Me: Yeah, I have a place here in Manhattan. Pavlov Surgical will have its corporate offices here, though the bulk of the manufacturing will be done out of Palo Alto in California.

Mia: Oh. So—

Me: Can I ask you a question now?

Mia: Um . . .(She sounded so scared, I wanted to just reach over, pull her into my arms and kiss that look off her face. I extended my hand and then realizing what I was doing quickly retracted it.) sure.

Me: When am I going to get to read your senior project? (I really want to read it I am not just dong this to get into her good books. Not that it would be a bad thing.)

Mia: I knew you were going to ask me that—

Me: So if you knew, where is it? (She just got that look she gets when she has been caught out lying)

Mia: I have to tell you something.

Me: Uh-oh. I know that look. (Seriously. When she gets that look the results are never good.)

Mia: (She took a deep breath.) Yeah. My project's not about the history of Genovian olive oil presses, circa 1254–1650. (I knew that already Mia hates the Genovian Olive Oil industry. I seem to remember many conversations on the subject. Anyway I decided to pretend to be surprised.)

Me: It's not?

Mia: No. It's actually a four-hundred-page medieval historical romance novel.

(Wow. Just wow. I love this girl so much.)

Me: Sweet. Hand it over.

Mia: Seriously. Michael. (Oh wow I love the way my name sounds when she says it.) – You're just being nice. You don't have to read it.

Me: (She seriously thinks that I don't want to read it. I seriously want to kill all the people responsible for Mia's self-confidence issues. Granted it has improved but not enough. Unfortunately that list would involve a lot of important people including my sister, who despite everything I would miss.) Have to? If you don't think I want to read it now, you're high. Have you been smoking some of Clarisse's Gitanes? Because I'm pretty sure I got high once on the second hand smoke from those. (I seriously did even Felix thought I was high.)

Mia: She had to quit smoking. (C'est un grande miracle.) Look, if I e-mail you a copy, will you just promise to not start reading it until I've left?

Me: What, now? You mean this minute? (Captain obvious much) To my phone? I completely and totally swear. (My fingers were crossed behind my back.)

Mia: OK. Here it is.

Me: Outstanding. Wait. Who's Daphne Delacroix? (Why oh why is Mia using a pseudonym? Unless, wait is she trying to get her book published?)

Mia: You said you wouldn't read it! (Uh-oh she's using that tone of voice Jesus it's scary.)

Me: Oh my God, you should see your face. It's the same colour red as my Converse. (Why the hell did I go and say that!)

Mia: Thanks for pointing that out. Actually, I changed my mind. I don't want you to have a copy anymore. Give me your phone. I'm deleting it. (Sorry Mia but no way.)

Me: What? No way. I'm reading this tonight. (I seriously can't wait to read it. I've been waiting to read her senior project for ages. Mia then attempted to wrestle my phone away from me, which was completely pointless, as I have had a lot of practice a keeping hold of my possessions. I mean I grew up with Lilly who lets face it is a very violent person. A much as I was enjoying having her in my arms I really wished she would cut it out.) Hey—cut it out! Lars, help, she's attacking me!

Lars: (Hiding his smile behind a coffee.) I'm only supposed to intervene if someone is attacking her, not if the princess is attacking someone else. (Traitor. But I was glad to see that our old camaraderie still stood.)

Mia: Give it to me!

Me: No— (Seriously Mia not a happening thing.)

Waiter: Is there a problem here? (Just go away can't you see we are having a moment?)

Me: No.

Mia: No. (As she sat down she knocked over my hot chocolate all over my jeans)

Lars: No. Please excuse them. Too much caffeine. (Thank you Lars. The last thing Mia needs right now is a picture of us in the New York post wrestling over a phone. Just then Mia noticed the hot chocolate stain on my jeans.)

Mia: Sorry, Michael. I'll pay for dry cleaning…. (Really Mia I think you have spent too much time with your Grandmother or J.P has turned you brain to mush.)

Me: Don't be stupid . . . are you still recording this?

After that Mia looked at her watch and said "Sorry Michael I've got to go I'm taking Mamaw and Papaw to the zoo." Then she stood up and stuck her hand out for a handshake. (A handshake J.P really has turned her brain to mush.) So I looked at it and said, "I think we can do a little better than that, can't we?". Mia laughed and said, "Of course." So I held my arms out for a hug and she hugged me and I was home. I never wanted to let go of her again but I forced myself to let her go and as I did I felt my heart rip apart once more. And then she walked away from me. As she was leaving Lars turned to me and said, "You still love her. Don't you. Please for both your sakes get her back. J.P is not good for her. Philippe and Helen both agree with me." I smiled and said, "I'm working on it!". He nodded, smiled and followed Mia.

After they were gone I sat down ordered another Hot chocolate and began to read Mia's book.

_Hi Guys _

_I am sooooooooooo sorry after I posted the last chapter my life went insane. First I was on a school trip to France with my school then my aunt and uncle arrived from America, so I spent loads of time with them. My uncle is also a complete computer hog and spent all his free time reconfiguring my laptop. As always shout outs to those who reviewed _CheeseLUVAH, Alice_Moscovitzhutchersonforce, katherineg00de, tainabe, les_amoureux, Estelle1286. Thanks Guys and I promise that I will finish book 10 no matter how long it takes me.

Ly guys sooo much

Love Momo xx


	6. Chapter 6

Four hours and 3 hot chocolates later, I had finished Mia's book. It was amazing. I hadn't thought that it was possible, but Mia's writing had gotten even better. I couldn't believe that Mia had managed to write this. She had always been an amazing writer but this was one of the best things that I had read for a very long time.

After I had paid the bill, I got up and left the café. I decided to walk home, as I had nowhere to be anytime soon. About 4 blocks from my loft, I spotted one of those tiny specialist popup shops selling Star wars memorabilia. Normally I would have avoided the shop, but I needed to get the perfect present for Mia's birthday. Not a grand gesture, but something that showed her that I understand her and hopefully help her figure out how much I care.

I walked into the shop and a rack of memory sticks immediately caught my eye. From personal experience, I knew that Mia never backed anything up. The more I thought about it the more I liked it. Now all that was left was to find the perfect one. And then I saw it, the perfect one; tucked right at the back - it was Princess Leia in her Hoth outfit, which has always been Mia's favourite.

I grabbed it and quickly walked to the counter, worrying all the time that someone was going to come and grab it off me any second. I got to the counter and the sulky looking shop assistant looked up briefly then demanded 10$. I handed it over and left the shop. I walked home as fast as I possibly could, the whole way thinking about exactly what I was going to write to her.

Once I got home I sat at my desk and began to write. After about 10 minutes I began to remember why I hated English so much; I, unlike Mia, do not have a way with words. In fact, it's part of the reason that my relationship with Mia got so messed up in the first place. On my fifth attempt I came up with this:

Dear Mia,

What can I say? I don't know much about romance novels, but I think you must be the Stephen King of the genre. Your book is hot. Thanks for letting me read it. Anyone who doesn't want to publish it is a fool.

Anyways, since I know it is your Birthday and I also know you never remember to back anything up, here's a little something I made for you. It would be a shame if Ransom My Heart got lost before it ever saw the light of day because your hard drive crashed. See you tonight.

Love,

Michael

Then I put the note in an envelope with the USB and sealed the envelope with a kiss, hoping that by some miracle Mia would know it was there. I know – stupid, right? After that, I texted Lilly and my parents to ask if they wanted to come over for dinner. My mom quickly replied with a "yes" for all of them.

Ten minutes later, Lilly arrived in a huff muttering something about how, for all Mom knew, she could have had plans with Kenneth.

"Well hello to you too, Sis. You know, sometimes, I really can't understand how Mom and Dad live with you." After a few minutes, she looked at me and said,

"I want to make a video for Mia's Dad's campaign. I don't think that it will make her forgive me completely but it should at least help."I took a double take and asked her,

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" I mean, seriously, this is way too nice for Lilly. She rolled her eyes and said in classic Lil style,

"And here I was thinking that being nice was the new fashion." I rolled my eyes and sent a text to my parents, asking how long they were going to be.

About 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Lil, can you get that, please?" The answer was, of course, no - so I reluctantly went to the door and opened it - only to be assailed with a hug from my mom. When she was done, my dad and I exchanged our usual look when either of the female members of our family becomes even slightly hysterical. He then patted me on the back and said,

"How did your coffee date with Mia go?" I began to respond that it was great, but interrupted myself and said,

"Wait, how did you know about that? Lilly?" I turned to my ever so darling sister, who replied,

"Yes?" and tried to look innocent - she failed. I rolled my eyes and asked her if she ever keeps her mouth shut. She then said that she does; but only when it suits her.

Just as I was about to reply with an equally caustic and witty response, my dad cut in and asked what we were having for dinner. "I ordered sushi from Nobu."

I got three puzzled looks as if to say, 'why would you do that?' Lilly was the first to actually say anything (of course). My parents both gave her a look - but she went on anyway,

"Why the hell would you pay for overpriced sushi, when you have been living in the birthplace of the stuff for two years?" I rolled my eyes and replied,

"I am feeling sentimental." She stuck her tongue out and I gave her a well-deserved head noggie. My mom gave me a reproving look, but made no move to break it up. After a few minutes of inflicting justice on my delightful younger sister - who was now pouting, there was a knock at the door, and I had to release her in order to answer it. I paid for the sushi and announced that dinner was here. The rest of dinner was remarkably uneventful. My sister, by some miracle, decided to behave like a normal human being and be somewhat pleasant. Well, as pleasant as Lil gets. We made plans for Mia's party. After I had said goodnight to my parents, I handed Lily the envelope containing Mia's present and made her swear to give it to Mia at school. She promised and left without saying anything else.

After she had left and the door had slammed shut, I sighed with relief. Even though it was only 10:30 I decided that I would go to bed. I did my teeth and got ready for bed, thinking about Mia all the time. I got into my bed and picked up Mia's necklace and decided that tomorrow night, I would get my Mia back. With thoughts of her filling my head, I drifted off to sleep.

_Hi _

_First of all I am sooo sorry. But here is a chapter. My life as usual is a complete disaster. I love you guys, thank you for your patience. Thank you to those who reviewed moosemika,__mayannabeth, SweetRomance123, silverteria, tainabe, rubay, greenlem, Michaela, ika2206 and Literati-Lover. Thank you soo much to my beta Kimzi21_


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke in a cold sweat, of what ifs and suddenly I was sure my plan to get Mia back would fail. But before I could get myself into a state a small object glinting in the late morning sunshine caught my eye and suddenly I was certain that it was the right thing to do, for both Mia and I. When I looked more closely at it I realized that it was Mia's necklace, and knew that eventually I would get my Mia back.

As there was no hope of me getting back to sleep I decided to get up. My alarm said that it was 10 30 and I grabbed for my phone realizing that Mia would have received her present by now. Sure enough there was a text from my sister telling me that she had given Mia her present but that she hadn't seen her reaction, and that when she had told Mia that she could only give her present if she came to the party tonight Mia looked as if she had swallowed a sock. To be honest I didn't blame her, it wouldn't stop me teasing her about it.

Having finished laughing at my sister and Mia's antics I decided to take Pavlov for a run in central park. It had been I suspected a while since anyone had taken him for a proper walk, nobody in my household shared my love of exercise, although I had kept that on the down low at school. For obvious reasons. Plus I really needed to clear my head and a long period in the fresh air would do just that. Having changed into running clothes I grabbed my iPod and my keys calling to my dog as I walked out of the door. Since moving in Pavlov had seriously become a different dog. Which I wasn't entirely sure was a good thing; at least I no longer had to drag him out of corners when guests came over. We re ached the lobby and were greeted by the buildings porter whose name escaped me; I really needed to remember his name and made a mental note to look in my welcome pack when I got back.

Having walked a couple of blocks I gently increased the pace until I broke into a gentle run. The entire time letting my mind clear and instinct take over. When we reached central park I let Pavlov off the leash and allowed him to run on ahead. As I ran through the park I remembered why I love New York so much, despite the traffic and the noise it truly is the most beautiful city on Earth.

When I was done running I put Pavlov on the leash and began to walk home. When I was one block form my apartment I could have sworn that I saw Mia's limo. I brushed the thought aside and continued to walk home. Once I got back to my apartment Pavlov scampered off and I went and had a shower. When I was done I made myself a pot of coffee and checked my phone. There was a text from Felix about some girl he had met skiing and one from my sister that said Mia had left school for a family 'emergency". More like her grandmother dragged her out for a dress fitting or a day in the spa.

I checked the time and decided to ask Felix if he wanted to grab lunch at Nobu. He quickly replied that, that would be great and he would see me in 20 Felix as far as I knew had been clean since graduation and was now the C.e.o of a huge hedge fund. He now put all his energy into driving his staff crazy and being a playboy.

When I got to Nobu Felix took one look at my face and told me to spill or else he would call Jude (Judith). So I told him everything including the stuff he was there as I had a sneaking suspicion that he was off his head for most of it. When I had finished he looked thoughtful for minute, then glared at me and said, "If you hurt her again Jude, Paul and I will personally see to it that you experience forms of torture that not even the Geneva Convention can prevent". My friends had always had a soft spot for Mia. Felix I could understand just about, he thinks Mia is a saint for putting up with my sister, Felix does not like Lil and the feeling is mutual. The other two however I have no clue. Once he had finished threatening me he grinned and said, " So what's the plan?" When I told him that I hadn't got one he almost fell off his chair in shock

Having recovered himself he grinned at me lopsidedly and said; "What batman hasn't got a plan?" I resisted the urge to throttle him as the last thing I needed was to be banned from Nobu, instead I gave him a death glare and asked him what he thought that I should do. "Well you're going to her Party tonight aren't you" I gave him a deadpanned look as if to say duh, he chuckled and said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; "Then tell her the truth. God knows if we you two to it, nothing will ever happened." I began to protest that it wasn't that easy but he silenced me with a look that said don't think I wont call her. Judith knew that Mia and I had broken up before I went to Japan but I had deliberately kept her in the dark about her involvement in it. Felix and Paul however knew everything and were not above blackmail, not that either of them would deliberately hurt Jude. I put both my hands up in mock surrender. "Now" he said " we are going back to your apartment and jamming, and I am going to play hooky for the first time since we were at that god forsaken hole AEHS, then you are going to go to that party and win back the love of you life. Clear?" I mock saluted and asked the waiter for the bill.

Once we had paid we grabbed a taxi and headed back to my apartment stopping at Felix's apartment to grab his guitar and amps. Once we got back to mine we jammed on the guitars for a few hours until Felix decided at six that I had to go get ready. I looked through my suits and decided instead of wearing one of my business suits to wear the tux I wore to my senior prom as a symbolic gesture. Just as I was about to leave my room I remembered the snowflake necklace if I was going to do this I was going to do it right.

_Hey Guys_

_I am really sorry about the wait. As usual my life is on giant mess. Anyways today is the one-year anniversary of this story ahh how time flies. Anyway in order to celebrate this I am doing a q and A so message me anything you wanna know and I will respond. Btw please follow Momoinlalaland41 if you have tumblr then fan mail me that you read my fan fic and I will follow back. Apologies for lack of grammar but there has been no editing on this as my fabulous beta is away. So I will repost this when it has been edited. As usual thanks so much for the reviews and pm's: _Idon'tknow, Keep-calm-and-love-on, TheTwilightSaga4Ever, michaeluvr, melvin10, cool fan, Puppylover12345, rubayat (I am responding to this simply because it has been bugging me, I am a 14 year old who has a life and school etc… Ik hard to believe right. Plus have you ever written a fanfic? Do you have any idea how much time and effort goes into these. Would you rather I updated once a week and wrote crappy fanfic? Anyway rant over) princesscupcake650, Mei, SweetRomance123, greenlem.

Any way I'm sorry this isn't the party but this popped into my head and well, I couldn't resist. Oh and if you don't like my references to Judith Gershner look up Sapphireshell91 and read her version of book three from Michaels pov and you might understand. Xxx Love you all


End file.
